Sparky the Bat
Sparky is a leader of the Star Fighters. He and his friends transported to Sonic's world after his archenemy Brevon was defeated and was stated that he is now dead. He is a fast ally of Sonic and his friends, as well a close friend, later love interest of Amethyst. He is confident, bold and very loyal, loves having fun with his friends. He mainly appears as optimistic, cool-headed and collected, but can be hotheaded and quick-angered at times. Sparky's parents have not been heard or seen, but it was given a clear state they will return as a parents to Sparky after the years. They abandoned him so he could have a better life. Sparky is a vampire, but he is a vegetarian and does not drink blood and dislikes his full name by vampire bat'','' referred his current name. Backstory Sparky was born on the starry neon-lit city, Starlight City. He lived with his parents, Nala and Flare the Bat. At his very young age, depose at the hand of Brevon, they leave Sparky at the Moonlight Home to getaway harm from the warlord. In care, Sparky, who is ten years old had made few of friends around until he becomes popular. When Sparky and friends get the hands of Brevon, they work together and help the residents around the city, they renamed as Star Fighters after the end of their first battle. After the year has past, Sparky is best friends with Speed, Luke and Tayler before getting a new lives. Before chilling at the bar, he began dating with Amethyst and began to live with her in the apartment along with the others to spend the night. However, the gang are making enough rings (money) to get a home for their lives so they can see each other close by. But as they arrived to Starlight City, it was completely ravaged, by Brevon. Enraged Sparky and the gang go and get on Brevon, destroying all his plans for take over the city, into galactic force with the residences as slaves and has harm on the innocents. As they reach for Brevon, they discovers that he had escape from them vowing get the revenge at the Star Fighters. But has turns out that he had actually killed himself insanely from the explosion. Feeling homeless, nowhere to go, they transport to Sonic's world as they find themselves on a peaceful world to getaway from the insane maniac. Sparky and the gang decide to put their behind and forget about the war with Brevon. History Coming soon Powers and Abilities Sparky was gift to manipulate, that has demonstrated the glittering lights, known as flares. Trained as swordman, he can able to create the energy to strike at his target. On addition as a fast runner like Sonic which was possesed with quickness. Also, Sparky can fly using his wings at super speed almost the match like Tails or Silver. Aside from offence, Sparky can also use his sparks defensively by conjuring up fields of flare to protect him. He can also conjure up the flares at any place or all over his body, increasing enough of his powers. He can create palms on his hands able to create anything weaponry. Moves, Attacks and Powers * Roll: Rolling up into a ball and dashing down a desired path. * Flaring Jump: The Flaring Jump is very similar to the Spinball jump except it invokes a different form. Upon leaping off the ground, Sparky is able to jump freely upon his axis and enshroud a cloak of sparks amongst himself, as if taking the form of a flaring spin-top. The attack enables more vertical range than the spinball jump, but overall serves the same general purpose such as destroying enemies or penetrating barriers. * Flare Homing Attack: When hurling himself, rolled up in a ball, in mid-air at his target leaving the trail of gold energy. * Sparkling Dash: Sparky's equivalent to the acclaimed Spin Dash technique, except it instead adapts to his Flare Jump formation instead of a ball. After charging up, Sparky is able to accelerate off at a very fast speed; running away to take down enemies. However, it is not as long-lasting or potent as a well-charged Spin Dash. * Spark Boost: Sparky is able to burst forward, enshrouded in flares and instantly achieve blinding speeds upon lifting his foot off the ground without virtually any acceleration delay.To compensate for this, Sparky instead uses his skills with his personal weapon, Flare Sword, to attack his enemies. When using his sword he can able to create the energy to strike at his oppenents * Super Flare Jump Attack: When using the Jump Attack, Sparky jumps into air. He then pulls out his Flare Sword and swings it around once with a vertical body flip while in midair, thus damaging all enemies his sword comes in contact with, before landing on the ground again. When performing the Jump Attack, the Flare Sword leaves a trail of gold sparks. * Flare Cyclone: Sparky jumps into a mid-air and starts spining around surrounding by gold flares * Spark attack: Sparky creates a energy within his hands or sword, then strike at his foes. * Power Combination: '''Sparky is capable of power combination, joint together with same attack. He and the others, create the powerful energy and send it at their target. Personality Sparky is biologically from another dimension which shares the similarities to Sonic's world. He is very popular, has many friends around, likes to hang out with them. He and his friends are living together on the same neighbourhood where they can hang out together. He was depicted as bold, confident and loyal, loves spending time with his friends, dislikes when someone is harmed. He is very optimistic, cool-headed and collected, can help out those who needed, has a friendly and amiable outlook. Unlike Knuckles, being shy and awkward, he has a soft side on females, can be little charming and good-looking towards them. Those who is around him is Amethyst, his close friend/lover. Sparky sometimes can be very quick-angered, defending his friends when they are threatened. It has stated that he is a vampire, those who find out are his friends, Sonic and the others. However, he is a vegetarian, does not drink blood, he disliked being referred to by his full name '''Sparky the Vampire Bat prefers just his original name from his grandmother. Sparky tends to lose his aggression resulting threaten on anyone who harms his friends. While Sparky is not born as full-fledged vampire, he has already chosen to be an ordinary person rather than a vampire ever since he was ten. He also displays some daring, tough and brave nature. While Sparky's past was put behind, feeling abandoned on the outside cannot remember what happen to his parents. He shares the similar past with Speed as they are both orphans. He and Speed's friendship has grown until they had a more brotherly relationship. Relationship with the other characters Friends/allies Rivals Enemies/Foes Trivia Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bats Category:Star Fighters